Quiet Relief
by Yuuki-Neechan
Summary: A poltergeist attacks Sam giving him concussion and things get complicated when thier dad turns up with his own agender and uses Sam's concussion to his advantage. Set in season 1 because John is an amazing charater. Better than it sounds. sorta AU. Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed**

**Set in Season 1**

Quiet Relief

Sam and Dean were currently on their latest hunt, a poltergeist occupying a three-floor house in west Arizona. The house had been abandoned after several accidents that had been caused by the spirit and so the only people that had been in this house in the last 20 years were the two brothers. The last owners of the house had fled in the night and refused to come in to take out any of their furniture so Dean and Sam were currently picking their way around the cluttered up living room trying to find anything that may point to who the spirit was.

"Hey Dean, I'm going to look up in the bedrooms" Sam said shining the light towards his older brother, Dean looked up

"Fine, but be careful then Sammy" he said

"It's Sam" he counted as he made his was across the room and into the hall, "I'll be down within 30 minutes" he said before making his was up the stairs.

Sam went in to the messiest room he'd ever seen, which had ripped books and clothing strewn across the floor and broken ornaments littering the corners and pieces of glass from the broken mirror embedded in the walls. Sam whistled quietly,

"Man this spirit is a nasty son-of-a-bitch" he said as he moved on to the next room and saw the exact same thing. Sam moved on again and again until he reached a large room that looked like it had once been a study; he walked in and used his torch to illuminate the room as much as he could. The room looked like a bomb site, like in the bedrooms, everything had been thrown on the floor and anything precious had been smashed. Walking further in until he was nearly to the opposite side of them room Sam was careful to look at his feet so he wouldn't trip over anything and only looked up when he heard a movement behind him and turned.

A woman of about 20 stood a few feet away wearing a bloodied up Victorian-style dress, she had huge cuts across her arms and face and by the amount of blood on her dress there were probably more that were hidden from view. The girls face was covered in bruises and her brown hair was matted and her green eyes were narrowed in anger. Sam noticed in the silence that the women had a slashed throat. The women jittered in and out of view as she moved closer and Sam took a few steps back.

"Out…Get. Out" the spirit whispered hoarsely and zipped forwards, closing the gap between them and grabbing onto Sam's neck in a strangle hold which halted Sam's breathing.

Sam was running out of oxygen and in an attempt to free himself walked backwards slowly which made the spirit have to follow so it could keep a good hold on his neck, Sam kept walking until his back hit the wall. Once there he hit his hand against it hard, which he hoped would draw Dean's attention and sure enough he heard Dean's voice only seconds later.

"Sam?" he heard his brother call and after a pause "Sammy answer me." The spirit woman took her hand away from Sam just as he was about to pass out and he dropped to the floor coughing. Dean could be heard thundering up the stairs and checking through the bedrooms first before reach the room her was currently in.

Dean burst through the door to find Sam standing up with help of the wall and was about to go over to him when a female spirit appeared next to Sam, although he hadn't noticed yet.

"Sammy, next to you" Dean said warningly, hefting up the rifle full of rock salt. Sam looked at the spirit then took a few steps towards the door on the other side of the, leaving the spirit behind him.

What neither of the brothers suspected was the sheer strength of the spirit and what happened next was too fast for Dean to react to. The spirit lifted Sam up high into the air and slammed him head first into the wall next to Dean who instinctively reacted by shooting the spirit, although the damage had now been done.

"Sammy… Sammy say something" Dean said and he pulled Sam into a sitting position while keeping a look out for the spirit. Sam groaned and opened his eyes slightly lifting his hand to his head to shut out the painful throbbing. Dean immediately noticed that his little brother's eyes were dilated and there was a bump already beginning to rise on the side of his head where he impacted the wall. Dean held up three fingers in front of Sam's face

"Okay Sam, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. His baby brother mumbled something incoherently, "what?" Dean asked and then repeated his question

"Six" he said quietly and Dean lowered his hand,

"No, I was holding up three Sammy" he said, "alright I think that's enough hunting for today, up you get" Dean said as he pulled Sam to his feet while Sam mumbled something again.

The Impala was sitting right outside the abandoned house so Dean only had to get his mumbling little brother down the stairs and across the hallway which, in itself, was a miracle as Sam was taller and therefore heavier than him. Sitting Sam down in the passenger seat he looked him over and noticed that bruises were starting to come up on his throat

"Okay Sammy…what year is it?" Dean asked grabbing Sam's chin to keep their eyes locked. Dean saw the confusion passing over his face before he answered.

"Head…hurts" Sam muttered

"Come on dude, just answer then you can sleep" Dean said, but Sam fell forwards and landed against Dean "No girly moments Sammy" Dean warned, pushing his brother back and putting on his seatbelt to hold him there. Sam closed his eyes and Dean sighed in an annoyed way and shut the passenger seat door and going around to the driver side. Dean looked up at the house again before slipping into the driver's seat and starting up his baby.

The ten minute trip back to the motel was quiet, Dean didn't have his trademark music playing and both occupants of the car were overly quiet. Dean glanced at his passenger every minute or so to check on his breathing which thankfully was slow and steady.

"Rise and shine princess" Dean said as he pulled into the parking space closest to their room. Sam shifted slightly but didn't open his eyes; Dean grumbled something about Sam being a girl and needing beauty sleep before getting him out of the car and to door to their room. Once inside Dean put his little brother down on the furthest bed from the door and looked around.

The motel was quite high-class compared to the normal rat-holes they rented, the beds were clean and the bathroom and shower were spotless. Dean sat on the bed next to Sam and shook him awake

"Hey Sam, tell me what happened" Dean commanded in the softest tone he could muster. Sam rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "Damn it Sam, tell me" Dean said in an angry tone, earning a flinch from his very confused baby brother

"I don't remember" Sam said in a low voice and after a pause "We were with Bobby" he said and Dean stood up and walked away,

"We were with Bobby a few days back" he said and turned back to Sam. Dean's flustered brother stood up but swayed on his head and fell sideways, Dean ran forward to catch him but wasn't fast enough and Sam hit his head on the table beside his bed, unconsciousness immediate.

"You are so clumsy man" Dean said, heaving Sam up and onto his bed. "I bet you've just given yourself another lot of concussion to add to that first one" he sighed and stood up, taking out his phone.

Dean pressed the speed dial of a number and waited for the voicemail to be reached.

"Hey Dad" Dean said onto the voicemail message. "I think Sam has concussion and I doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon…will you come to west Arizona, 'Sunlight Motel' and give me a hand?...Thanks bye" Dean chucked his phone on his unoccupied bed and sat on a chair with his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

Dean went out of their room to get some ice and when he returned Sam hadn't moved an inch. Dean wrapped up two batches of ice and put them in place: one on the huge knot on the back of his head where the spirit threw him into the wall and the other on the one he had done by falling into the table. 

"If you didn't have concussion before Sammy, I'm betting you do now" he muttered seeing if he got a response, but not surprised when he didn't. "Maybe all you need is a little more beauty sleep" Dean continued as he looked at his watch, "2:30…I better hit the hay as well." Dean spoke no more after this as he pottered into bed after changing. Dean let his thoughts swirl for a while as he watched his little brother slumbering mere feet away, he finally switched of the lights but only because he didn't want to wake Sam.

Every five minutes or so Dean looked over to make sure his brother was still breathing before drifting off again into his dreamlike state, and at 6:30 he dragged himself out of bed and checked on Sam's head injuries. Horrific purple, blue and yellow bruising had come up all round his neck.

"Man Sammy, how did you let a girl strangle you, weakling" Dean chided as he ran his hand over the lumps on his head, which had only swollen minimally. Luckily for Sam Dean had managed to get ice on it before the bumps had had a chance to become too big and painful.

Dean got changed and found some more ice before sitting back down beside Sam and trying to wake him

"Hey Samantha time to wake up" Dean said shaking his shoulders gently. Dean waited a heartbeat but received no reply and tried again. "Come on Sam… don't make me call the hospital." Dean was about to continue his ranting when he was interrupted by loud knocks on the door.

Dean snagged his gun off the table where he'd left it earlier and cautiously proceeded towards the door, 

"Who is it?" he called, but instead of a reply he was only greeted with more knocking. Dean cast his eyes towards the floor and checked the salt lines that they had placed down on their first day, they were untouched. Dean opened the door slowly then took a step back as he noticed the person standing in front of him.

"Dad?" he asked, astonished.

"Hey son" John said as he stepped over the salt lines and into the motel room. It took Dean a few seconds to recover before he shut the door and went back over to Sam's side where John was now sitting also. "Tell me what happened" John said as he took off the icepacks to inspect the two head injuries.

"Yes sir…me and Sammy were looking through a haunted house about ten minutes from here and we split up, Sammy went upstairs alone, next thing I knew I heard a bang and when I went up the spirit had him by the throat." Dean stopped here for a brief moment before continuing. "The spirit let him go but then threw him against the wall, I shot it with rock salt and then got him out of there…he was pretty out of it and somehow managed to hit his head on the table" he pointed to the table as he said this to emphasize his point, "He hasn't woken up since." John remained silent for a moment before saying

"We need to wake him up and see how much damage there is."

Dean leaned over and shook Sam as much as he dared, gaining only a little response from his slumbering brother. John sighed and moved Dean over to one side before smacking his youngest son in the face hard enough to stir him. Dean looked at his father with reproach before he leaned over Sam again and found, much to his relief, that he had opened his eyes. Dean started to pull Sam into a sitting position while John pulled out a small bottle of water from his pocket.

"Here you go Sammy, drink up" John said while offering the bottle to his son. 

Sam didn't take the bottle, but looked around the room in a bewildered fashion, Dean took the bottle from his father and stuffed it into Sam's hand and watching him in an annoyed way until he drunk some,

"Right, so Sam…What do you remember?" Dean asked, and his little brother just continued looking dazed and disoriented. Dean looked up at John quizzically to see what he thought, John shrugged and then immediately took a place beside Dean and held up three fingers to Sam

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, Sam looked up and focused on his hand

"Three" he said finally and Dean smiled

"Good, he was seeing double after he was thrown into the wall" he said to their father, who nodded in understanding. Dean stood up and went to the first aid kit, he took out two Paracetamol and went back to Sam's side

"Here" Dean said, shoving the pills in his hand. Sam stared blankly at the pills then looked up at Dean who was watching him expectantly.

"Uhh…" Sam stopped for a second and looked at them both "Who are you?" he asked in a bewildered tone. Dean's face fell as looked at Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed**

**Set in Season 1**

"What?" John said in disbelief "What do you mean?" he commanded, shaking his youngest by the shoulders. Sam visibly shrunk backwards away from John,

"Who are you?" Sam repeated looking from John to Dean. Dean rubbed his face in frustration before licking his bottom lip as he did a lot.

"Don't you remember us?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother who, in turn, caught his gaze and held it

"…Am…am I supposed to?" he questioned and John dropped his hands to his side.

"You're Sam - my son - Dean's brother" he said, pointing Dean as he said his name. Sam looked utterly lost as he looked between the two men,

"No" he said finally and Dean looked scared

"What do you mean 'No'?" Dean asked, jumping up and towering over Sam who was still sitting on the bed

"I mean No, I haven't seen my Dad and Brother in years, I left them to go to university, who are you?" Sam asked, getting off the bed and backing away.

"You have concussion Sammy, you've just forgotten, but your back with us now…you left university to be with me" Dean said, looking to their father for support and he nodded in agreement to Deans words.

"I haven't left Stanford, why would I… y-you've kidnapped me haven't you, look I don't know where Dad and Dean are" Sam said, backing into a wall. John strode to Sam and grabbed his upper arms.

"Don't you recognise us, we are you family Sam, now stop playing around" John said in a gruff bark, Sam looked at them for a second, sizing them up

"I know what my own family look like" Sam said eventually "And your not them." Sam struggled against Johns grip before admitting defeat and looking up with determination. "Now tell me your real names" he ordered, trying to look like he had the upper hand, which he obviously didn't.

The eldest brother and their father sighed, they obviously weren't going to get through to Sammy, he was a Winchester after all.

"I'm Ryan White" John invented "and that my son, James White." John had decided it would be easier to just go along with Sam's delusions until he got his memory back, in fact this may work to their advantage. "My son and I are scientists; we were working on a theory about how the human brain works and your one of ten voluntary test subjects. But you somehow hit your head on the table…which would explain the memory loss" John said, expertly thinking fast while Dean watched their father lie to his little brother with practised ease. Sam seemed sceptical though

"So…why did you pretend to be my brother and dad" he asked accusatorily. Dean tried to think of a response but John beat him to it with his faster thinking and capability to lie to Sam without batting an eyelid.

"It was the test we were doing with you…you had to speak to us like we were your family and see if your attitude and language changed with different people" his father said with amazing conviction and Sam looked like he accepted the explanation. Dean glanced at John, he had always been able to lie to Sammy but that lie was almost too well thought out to have just been made up, Dean made a mental note to ask him about it when they were alone.

(Sam POV)

Sam looked tiredly between the two men before him, their story sounded valid but it didn't compensate for the gaping hole in his memory where their story should fit in. Throbbing pounded through Sam's skull and he put his hands unconsciously up to his temples and rubbed them in a soothing circular motion. Sam thought hard and came up with an idea that could give him some peace of mind, but he'd have to be careful. Extricating himself from Ryan's grip he went back over to the bed and sat down,

"Cristo" Sam said quietly, giving the men before him a fleeting look to check.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" James said and Sam's attention flickered to him, he seemed to be holding back a grin but Sam could be mistaken

"Uhh, I said bistro…I'm pretty hungry and there's a nice bistro on campus" Sam said quickly, looking down at his own feet in time to miss the men's knowing glances. Neither male showed any sign of possession but Sam still didn't trust them, if only his head would stop spinning long enough from him to focus.

A movement in the corner of his eye caused Sam to look up sharply, James was rummaging around in a first aid kit that lay on the table, looking to his right Sam watched the older scientist as he sat down on the other bed and gazed in interest at a leaflet that he had picked up off the table only moments before. What struck Sam was that both of the White's seemed to be totally relaxed around him and that thought got Sam thinking,

'_If they are this untroubled at being around me, they can't be kidnappers…but I better still keep a look out just in case it's a trick…people can be smarter than they look…'_

James had seemingly found what he was looking for and turned back to Sam holding two pills in his hand, he walked over to Sam and placed them beside him on the bed.

"They will stop your head hurting as much" James said simply and strode over to the other bed. Sam looked at the two pills doubtfully but brushed any sinister thoughts aside. The White's story seemed to make sense, and they didn't seem scared or tense around him, and they weren't possessed. But then again it could be that the concussion was stopping him from thinking straight.

Sam cautiously picked up the pills and was about to take them

"Hey, here" Ryan said and Sam looked up to see the older man through him a bottle of water, he caught it and took the pills along with a gulp of water. Sam put the water on the side and looked at James and Ryan in time to catch them smirking at one another, Sam stood up and slowly took a few steps away,

"What did you do?" Sam asked, looking around for a weapon. James stood up immediately and took a few steps towards Sam,

"Like I said, it will stop your head hurting" he said with an obnoxious smile. Sam was suddenly reminded of his brother but shoved the idea aside.

"Why did you two look at each other like that then?" Sam asked accusingly

"Like what?" James countered, faking innocence that was all too obvious while taking a few more steps towards him

"Like you know something I don't" Sam shot back as his back hit the wall next to bathroom door.

"We know lots of things you don't Sammy" James said as he advanced on Sam

"It's Sam" he bit back

"Boys, give it a rest" Ryan said tiredly from his spot on the bed from where he hadn't moved. Sam found it slightly unnerving that Ryan hadn't moved while his son bantered like this. It was like James was just joking about.

Sam suddenly felt light-headed and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. James squatted down beside him and studied him in an almost worried way

"You look like shit" James said breezily grabbing Sam by the collar and hauling him to his feet with only a little trouble. Sam didn't reply as the world was swaying before his eyes and his body decided that he'd had enough, he tried valiantly to stay awake but the painless oblivion of sleep called enticingly to him and he finally allowed it to take him. His last waking moments were of James sitting him on the bed and saying something to him that he didn't quite hear.

**A/N: Okay, you have to review and tell me. I think the characters are too OOC what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed**

**Set in Season 1**

(A/N: Lots of dialogue in this chapter)

(Normal POV)

Dean had given Sam sleeping pills so he could rest and heal. John had known exactly what Dean had done the second Sam had taken them, but Sam had the uncanny ability to look at the most annoying moment and had caught their shared glance. Of course, Dean being his brother he had immediately taken on the task of calming him down by making the whole situation a joke, and buying time until the pills came into effect. Now Sammy was well and truly out Dean turned to John and gave him a hard glare.

"That story was a little _too _well rehearsed" Dean said, standing up from his position at Sam's bedside.

"Don't take that tone with me Dean" John commanded and Dean instantly relented, knowing he had gone too far with his attitude

"Sorry Sir" he muttered, dropping down beside Sam again. John sighed and went over to Sam's bed and sat down on the edge beside Dean.

"Sammy's confused, and trying to force him to believe something he doesn't could make him violent towards us…the cover story was necessary for our safety as well as his" John explained surprisingly patiently. Dean looked up at his father

"What do you mean 'his safety', he's safe with us" he asked and John looked away, "Dad?" he asked

"Were taking Sam to Bobby's, get your stuff packed up" John said as he stood up to make the call.

Dean packed up his and Sam's duffle bags as John called Bobby and told him about the situation.

"Okay thanks Bobby, we'll be there in a day" John finished his conversation with Bobby and hung up, turning to Dean "Ready?"

"Yes Sir" was Dean's drilled response. Picking up the duffle bags Dean went out to the Impala and shoved in the bags before going back for Sam,

"How long will the pills last for?" John asked as he and Dean hefted Sam out of the motel door and into the Impala passenger seat

"6 to 8 hours" Dean huffed as he leaned over his little brother to clip him in place "And he won't fall for the same trick again." John nodded and went to his truck, he looked back at Dean who by now was on the drivers side.

"Beep and pull over if you can't handle it" John ordered and Dean nodded once again

"Yes Sir" he said and slid into the driver's seat, waiting for John to pull out in front of them and lead.

Dean had been driving for just over eight hours and had only made one pit stop thus far when Sam finally woke up. He shifted and muttered a little before opening his eyes and looking around in confusion.

"What the hell?" Sam said as he sat up straighter in the seat, he turned to the guy beside him, "Uh…James, where are we going?" he asked, his earlier anger forgotten. Dean winced, he didn't like that his own brother didn't even recognise him

"Uhh…to a cabin to help with our…study" Dean said resignedly, finally admitting to himself that this was the only way to keep Sam's trust. Sam nodded slightly and stretched his lanky frame as best as he could in the cramped passenger seat.

"How long?" asked Sam after a pause

"14 or 15 hours to go" Dean replied

"Are we gonna stop?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe? Why maybe?"

"Exactly what I said" Dean responded and turned up the music so ACDC rattled throughout the car. Sam looked around in mild recognition

"This car…this music" Sam said, just loud enough from Dean to hear him, he turned down said music and glanced at Sam

"What about it?" Dean asked

"James…do you know my brother?"

"….No, why?" he enquired

"Dean…uhh my brother likes…used to like this music" Sam corrected himself and Dean focused back on the road

"Used to?" Dean asked, probing deeper into Sammy's amnesia

"I haven't seen him in a few years" Sam admitted as he gazed out of the side window and Dean's stomach clenched. The music was turned back up and the next two hours was filled with a hanging silence that engulfed the two occupants of the Impala, Dean tapped along with the music while Sam just watched the scenery flying by.

"James…where are we going?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. Dean jerked the steering wheel by accident in his surprise and veered off the empty road into a field. Sam stared incredulously "What the hell?" Dean looked out of the window and saw that John's pickup truck had stopped. Acting quickly Dean reversed back onto the deserted road behind their father's truck and got out, as did John and Sam.

"De- I mean James, what happened?" John asked impatiently

"Sam woke up about two hours ago and asked where we're going so I told him and he just asked again a minute ago…Sorry Sir" Dean said

"So has he forgotten or what?" John asked

"I'm right here" Sam said, waving his hands for emphasis and they both turned to him

"You know where were going son?" John asked

"Son?" Sam asked confusedly then brushed it off "We're going to…" Sam stopped for a second "…a cabin…right?" Sam questioned looking between them

"Yeah that's right" Dean sighed and leaned against the Impala

"He's still confused…James, he'll be like that for a while. I'll take him a while in the pickup" John said and gripped Sam's upper arm in a tight grip and started leading him.

"Dad I'll look after him, his memory might come back easier if he closer to somewhere he's been a lot, in the Impala" Dean said almost pleadingly. Almost.

After a silence John let go of Sam's arm and walked back to his car and got in, Dean let out a breath and got in the Impala, followed by Sam

"What was that about?" he asked and Dean spared him only a fleeting glance as he started up his baby

"Dunno" Dean said, and he really didn't. Dean wondered why John wanted to be with Sam, maybe it was to talk or to ask him about something. John was acting strangely; the lie that he had told Sam and wanting to ride with him was odd to say the least. Dean shook his head to clear it and started humming Metallica while Sam remained silent, lost within his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed**

**Set in Season 1**

(A/N: lots more talking in this, its sort fluffy, but its sweet)

The next eleven hours was spent in relative silence, Sam spent most of the time dozing lighting, his face fixed in a grimace from the pain in his head. John and Dean had pulled over a few times for coffee refills and breaks but Dean had been driving for nearly twenty-four hours solid without sleep. Dean was lost in his own thoughts and his right hand was tapping out the tune to one of the Motorhead songs. But he was snapped out of his trance by someone shaking his shoulder

"James watch out" Sam said pointing out of the dash screen and Dean looked focused on the road and realised that he was swerving.

"Oh, I was thinking" he supplied as an explanation

"Dude, what were you thinking about?" Sam asked as he leaned back into his seat

"Nothing man" he answered then decided to change the subject "So, how's things at Stanford?" Dean asked, thinking that talking would keep him awake until they reached Bobby's.

"Really good, I share an apartment with my girlfriend, she's called Jessica. She's a pre-med student, oh and I've just completed an exam, and if I get a high enough mark I'll become a law student" Sam said, sounding quite proud. Dean closed his eyes in a silent prayer

"So what's your girlfriend like?" he asked

"Amazing and intelligent, she's really understanding and beautiful, I love her" Sam said distantly as though he was revisiting a good memory. Dean hated himself then

'_He's going to have to remember her death all over again, sorry Sammy' _Dean thought.

"That's good, so you mentioned that you hadn't spoken to your brother for a while, why's that?" Dean asked, changing the subject again and noticed as Sam turned away and looked out of the side window

"Yeah we lost touch after I went to school" Sam said quietly, but the tone wasn't lost on Dean

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dean asked, smirking at what he thought Sam would say. Dean was sure Sam would say about Winchesters being stubborn and about his and their dad's argument but what Sam said shocked him

"They hate me now" he said simply. Dean drove in silence, reeling in the information that Sam had never told him

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked with a suddenly dry throat.

"I left, and my leaving wasn't on good terms with my brother or dad" Sam replied

"Have they rung since?"

"A few times"

"Come on dude, if they hated you they wouldn't have bothered…did you answer?"

"No"

"Why not?" Dean demanded, confusing Sam by how much he cared.

"Because I didn't want to hear them say it, or have another argument" he said defensively "why do you care anyway?" Sam asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from him

"Jeez Samantha relax" Dean breezed, although he felt like his stomach had dropped out. Sam just gapped at him.

(Sam POV)

Sam looked back outside; they had entered the town now, probably the last before the cabin, houses swished past the window in a blur as they sped through the suburbs behind the pickup truck. James was tapping his thumb against the steering wheel in time to the music and Sam smiled, James reminded him of Dean so much even with the nicknames. Then again those nicknames were common, some of his school friends called him that to annoy him sometimes but for some reason it had a maternal feeling to it when James had said it like when Dean used to say it.

'_maybe that's why I seem to trust them more than I should, James reminds me of Dean, and Ryan reminds me of dad…that's bad, I shouldn't have blind faith in strangers, I'll keep more of an eye out' _Sam thought

"We're here Sammy" James said as they pulled up to a house in a car yard. Ryan had already disembarked his vehicle and was talking to the man who had come out of the house

"It's Sam" Sam said automatically "who's the dude?" he asked and James sighed, an odd look of despair crossing his face

"I'll introduce you, come on" James said resignedly and motioned for them both to exit the car. As they walked over to the front of the house Ryan and the other man turned,

"Sam this is Robert Chester, but most people call him Bobby" Ryan announced and Sam held out his hand. Bobby turned to Ryan and raised an eyebrow before taking Sam's hand and shaking it

"Nice to meet yer Sam" he said gruffly and turned around "come on in then boys" he said and began walking towards his house, Ryan and James followed him without a second thought, leaving Sam at the back

'_if they were kidnappers they wouldn't let me leave their sight, unless they're trying to trick me'_ Sam mused and cautiously began trailing after them. All three of the men had disappeared through the open doorway; Sam carefully strode to the door and looked in. James was sitting on a vacant chair with a beer and Ryan was speaking to Bobby in an undertone. Sam cast a look around the room and walked in.

Sam stood just beside the door and studied the room closely, he watched in silence as James got up and closed the front door before sitting back down

"Have a seat dude" James said taking a sip of beer and getting comfortable. But Sam didn't hear him, when James had shut the door it had alerted him to a floor, where a line of salt lay. James must have noticed what Sam was staring at because the next second he was at Sam's shoulder "coming to sit down?" he asked again in a slightly commanding tone. Sam shrugged him off and turned to face him

"Why do you have salt lines?" he asked accusingly and he noticed that Bobby and Ryan had quietened and were now moving towards them.

"You told us to do that" Ryan spoke out from across the room and James nodded from his side

"I did?" he asked, again putting his hand up to his head.

"Yeah, for our study we asked you for a few things that would make you more comfortable in the cabin we were going to take you to, you told us that this was the thing you wanted." Ryan continued and Sam rubbed his temples as his head had begun throbbing again.

'_That does sound like me, but I don't know, is this amnesia making me more susceptible to lies?' _Sam wondered silently and he faintly noticed that James was taking him to the couch.

"Thanks" he mumbled and put his head in his hands, blocking out the light in an attempt to keep his head clear. He felt James sit down beside him and heard the squeak of the opposite couch as the other two also sat down. Ryan, James and Bobby started talking about cars and repairs while Sam detached himself from the situation so he could think.

'_From what I know so far this is a study on social contact, and I banged my head so I've lost my memory, I do have a bump on the side of my head to verify that but I also have another on the back of my head which hasn't been spoken about. Seeing how these guys are acting seems normal, they seem relaxed around me and they are leaving me alone quite a bit, meaning I can escape if I need to. They think I trust them so if I keep this up and they turn out to be kidnappers they will probably think I trust them too much to leave. Acting like I trust them could have advantages. I'm a light sleeper…if they come near me while I'm asleep I will defiantly wake up…' _the gentle lull of conversation was making Sam tired again, this was taking a lot out of him. Bobby asked if he wanted to sleep and Sam agreed, James stood up and took him upstairs and to a room with two beds before leaving and going back downstairs.

'_maybe I'm being overcautious…a voluntary study sounds like something I would do, I've done it before by entering that sleep deprivation study to help some of the pre-med students. I feel uneasy because of the memory loss, I'll just ask them to take me back to Stanford tomorrow and maybe come back once…IF my memory returns' _with that last thought Sam got into the left hand side bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

(Dean POV)

Dean sighed as he made his way down the stairs and back to John and Bobby, as he opened the door he heard the quiet muttering of the two older hunters cease and they both turned to look at him,

'_What were they talking about?' _Dean wondered.

"Sam's in bed" he said resignedly as he flopped down on the sofa and grabbed his beer "so, what do you think?" he asked Bobby and his dad.

"Looks like the boys lost 'bout six months of memory and if 'e doesn't recognise us maybe 'e can't put a name to a face at the moment or get visual memories 'cause the boy doesn't recognise this place neither. Yer father told me that yer brother paused before 'e said that 'e knew what 'is own family looked like and anyone close to 'im know that means e's lying" Bobby summarised. Dean nodded, that made sense seeing as Sam was talking about Stanford and Jessica.

"Dad" Dean said after a moment

"Yeah son?" was the gruff response

"Why did you come?" he asked and both his father and Bobby looked up

"What do you mean?" John asked carefully

"Why did you come?" Dean repeated "you never normally would have, you didn't come any those times I asked for your help, so why now?" Dean asked heatedly and Bobby made a calming motion with his hands

"Yer dad has his reasons Dean" Bobby said and Dean pushed the comment aside and stood up, advancing on his dad

"What's the reason dad? Why now?" he asked and both Bobby and John stood up as well so they were on an even footing.

"Don't get smart mouthed with me Dean" John warned

"I don't care, I want answers. Sam can't remember anything and you suddenly become a father and come, why?" Dean said fiercely

"I have my reasons Dean, now sit down" John responded thunderously

"Is it because you don't think I can look after him?" Dean said, not relenting to his father's whim

"Dean" Bobby warned again

"Because that's not true, I've been looking after Sammy my whole life" Dean near enough yelling now.

"Dean calm down" John ordered

"What are you keeping from me dad? If it involves Sam I have a right to know" Dean continued, as though he hadn't heard him

"You don't have a right to know anything Dean" John said, now reaching the end of his tether.

"I do have the right, I literally brought him up. I was more like a father to him than you EVER were. If it's to do with him, I should kno-"

WHACK

Thump

John punched Dean in the jaw and he fell backwards, not having expected the violent outburst. Dean jumped up, nursing his jaw and glared at John who was seething

"Now listen here, you DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT…DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" John yelled in Dean's face and Dean finally gave in and stopped

"Yes Sir" he muttered, looking at his feet

"Look at me" his father ordered and Dean looked up, but to a spot above John's eyes

"I can't believe you needed to have sense knocked into you, I'm ashamed …I never expected this sort of attitude from you Dean, you're supposed to set an example" John said and Dean saw that Bobby was remaining silent, looking neither approving nor disapproving.

"Yes Sir" Dean said again, letting shame fill his voice.

"Don't undermine me again Dean, do you understand?" John said, but softer this time

"…Yes Sir" Dean said again, rubbing his jaw slightly

"Good, now go and get some rest, you haven't slept in at least a day" John said, sitting down and grabbing his beer, without looking at Dean. Dean knew his dad was hurting from his words and felt bad about it, he walked put of the doorway and up the stairs.

Upon walking into his and Sam's shared room he smiled slightly, Sam was sprawled out on the left-hand bed

"The left bed huh Sammy?" Dean said, sitting down on his bed, "Old habits are hard to break" he added and lay backwards on his bed, brooding over what had happened. Suddenly footsteps could be heard on the stairs and Bobby opened the door

"Dean, yer dad asked me to give you this" Bobby said holding up an icepack. Dean thanked him and placed the icepack over his jaw gently, the pain of the punch now finally hitting him.

"Just remember that yer dad has 'is reasons" Bobby said and Dean nodded silently. Dean remained still as Bobby shut the door and listened to him make his way back downstairs.

Dean stood up and paced the room, still holding the icepack tightly against his face.

'_What is dad hiding from us, dammit, it's something to do with Sam…but what is it?'_ Dean thought over and over again until he heard the distinctive movement of Bobby and their father in the room below, Bobby was going to his room and John to the other guestroom. Dean quickly dropped the icepack on the side table and flicked off the table lamp before getting into bed, he didn't want to deal with their father right now. Dean stilled and closed his eyes as he heard both the elder hunters stop outside the room he and Sam were staying in, the door slowly creaked open as Bobby walked in to retrieve the icepack while John stood in the doorway.

"Dean won't agree John, at all, there is no way 'e'll let you do that to Sam" Bobby whispered to John as he stood inside the room.

"I know, I'll use force if necessary" John replied, sounding strained and tired.

"I hope it doesn't come to that" Bobby said regretfully as he walked out into the hallway with their father in tow and shut their door. Dean sat up and looked at the closed doorway in shock

'_Do what to Sam? What are they gonna do? What's going on here'_ Dean though exasperatedly _'He'd never hurt Sam, I'm sure of that, but what is it then.'_ Dean sighed quietly and lay back in his bed with his hands behind his head. The whole situation was tiring and Dean decided to think about it more once he'd had some sleep.

(Normal POV)

The house was silent for the next fourteen hours; two of its occupants had driven straight for a whole day and showed no signs of rousing even when dawn broke and Bobby had been awake as long as the drivers because he had been waiting for them. Sam was consequently the first awake. Sam got dressed and found his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he looked around for some food but didn't find much so he decided to find a shop and buy breakfast and coffee…

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait, I was bogged down by coursework, sigh I'll try and update faster from now, but I can't promise with Exams coming too, I'll try my best**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1!**

(Normal POV)

"Sam…Sammy?" Dean called; he'd woken up in an empty room, looked around, and found no sign of his little brother anywhere. "Sam?" Dean called again and walked out onto the front porch. Bobby appeared at the front door and Dean turned, "Where is he?" Dean demanded and Bobby looked confused and tired.

"What's the matter Dean?" Bobby asked and glanced to his left as John walked out to see what the commotion was.

"Sam, he wasn't here when I woke up, I can't find him" Dean growled, flexing his bruised jaw a little as he turned away from them. John grabbed his arm and he tensed up

"Where did you last see him?" he asked tiredly as he dropped Dean's arm back to his side

"He was there when I went to sleep last night, but when I woke up he was gone" Dean said listlessly. John and Bobby looked as confused as Dean. They decided to systematically split up to look for the youngest hunter; one would take the yard, one the shops and the other the roads. They also decided to report in every hour or call when they found him.

"I'll take the roads" John said gruffly as he retreated back into Bobby's house to change

"I'll take my yard, I know it inside out" Bobby said patting Dean on the shoulder as he passed him. Dean nodded and set of to the nearest shops trying to quell his fear of his little brothers safety.

Dean wandered about the larger shops, looking for his tall shaggy-haired amnesiac brother.

'_What if he freaked out and left, he could be halfway across state by now' _Dean thought listlessly as he went into a small bookshop. The shop was dingy, small, and shadowy but there were some people milling around the shelves. Turning to leave Dean stopped at a voice from the counter at the far end of the shop.

"So…how much would this book be?." Dean whipped around and took a few strides forward, bringing his little brother into the light.

"SAM!" Dean barked and he saw Sam's head flick to face him and break into a smile when he saw who it was.

"James" he greeted, threading his way around the other people and stopping in front of him. "I found this really good book" he said with a childish smile as he held up a small book with 'A small guide to LAW' embossed on the front. Dean looked down and saw a shopping bag in his other hand. "Oh, and I got some breakfast because that cabin didn't have much in." Dean sighed and pulled the small book out of his hand and placing it on the nearest shelf.

"What were you doing disappearing off without telling anyone?" Dean asked in forced calm.

"I only went to the shop James, no need to freak dude" Sam said, obviously not seeing the problem. Dean turned around and stalked out of the shop, Sam following closely behind. Dean pulled out his phone and called John

"Yeah I found him… in some book shop…yeah he's fine…yeah…I know I should have woken up…I'm sorry…yes sir…yes, yes sir" Dean ended the call and carried on walking

"Hey man want's the matter?" Sam asked, jogging a few steps to fall into step beside him.

"Nothing…Dad's just annoyed that you didn't say. He was worried that you may have got lost or something…hey you okay?" Dean said as he turned and saw Sam clutching his head, the shopping bag dropping to the floor. Dean cats his gaze around and found them to be about 100 yards from the Impala "Sammy…SAMMY!" Dean ran forward and caught his younger brother as his legs buckled under him and he fell. No choices left, he decided to get Sam back to the Impala and Bobby's and proceeded to half drag, half carry his limp and moaning brother back to the car…

(Sam's POV)

Flashes invaded his mind, memories. Dean coming to get him from Stanford to help search for their dad, fire…lots of fire. Jessica. Burning on the ceiling. Pain, deep pain inside him. Sam thrashed. The pain was too much, it hurt…Burned. The memories were brief, flashing like lightening, so fast they barely made sense, barely registered before the next flashed up. Hands were grabbing him, picking him up, and moving him. He thrashed again and struck out against the hands. The confusion was all around him, he wasn't there…wherever he had been before. Where was he? Why was there such pain inside his chest? Clawing its way out. Sam could feel the blood on him, his hands covered. Her blood.

"JESSICA" he yelled, "It's my fault, all my fault."

Sam could hear voices, people talking around him. But the pain in his chest wouldn't leave, its intensity just increased more and more and before her knew it he was striking out again. He hit something solid with his forearm, and the hands came back, pinning him. What were they doing? Why were they stopping him? Sam struggled even more, wouldn't let up, the pressure from the hands increased making him nearly immobile. Suddenly a small prick of pain erupted in his neck and warmth spread through him.

Fog, Sam dimly recognised that some part of him was shutting down. His struggles slowed. He didn't have the energy anymore. They pain was still there, hiding beneath the fog.

"What's going on?" he tried to say, but he wasn't sure if it was aloud "There's fire" he mumbled a little incoherently "blood...hands" his mind was shutting down on him again. The voices were back around him again. The flashes and memories had stopped but he was too far gone now. His mind had failed him again.

(Normal POV)

Dean had managed to get Sam into the Impala through some miracle but he was still clutching his head in pain. Dean glanced warily at him before flooring the car and speeding towards the salvage yard.

"Dad! Bobby!" the two sped out of the house just as Dean exited the driver's side and ran around to the passenger side.

"What happened?" John asked, as the three of them carefully picked Sam up, despite his flailing and mumbling.

"Get him onto the sofa" Bobby said as they got into his home.

"JESSICA" Sam wailed "It's my fault, all my fault." Dean looked perplexed, looking towards John and Bobby

"What's happening to him?" Dean asked and was taken aback when Sam struck out and hit him in the chest.

"Hold him down" John instructed and Dean complied, grabbing him arms while John grabbed his legs "Bobby, we need to calm him down" he said and Bobby nodded before going into the kitchen. Sam's seizure increased and Dean lent his entire weight on Sam's arms while John did the same. Bobby tore back into the room with a hypodermic needle filled with a clear liquid in

"Sorry Sam" Bobby said while administering the hypodermic into his neck.

Dean watched as his baby brother slowly in his convulsions and muttered

"What's going on?" he mumbled, followed by "there's fire" Dean looked away. Seems like Sam remembered Jessica's death, and would probably have nightmares again. Dean felt sorry for his little brother, and equally horrible for letting him be drugged. It was for his own good. Wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

(Normal POV)

"What happened?" John asked again once Sam was asleep. Dean looked up at him.

"We were walking to the car and he suddenly grabbed his head like he was in pain. I got him back to the car and he started thrashing about" Dean explained. John nodded and stood up, said something quietly to Bobby before walking into the kitchen.

"John's gonna make a call" Bobby supplied as an answer to Dean's questioning gaze. Dean nodded in understanding before sitting down next to Sam on the couch.

"His arm" Dean said, showing Bobby Sam's forearm "It's starting to bruise"

"He must've hit it on something with all 'is thrashing" Bobby said as he looked. Dean nodded again and drew a hand over his eyes; he was still tired from their drive.

(John POV)

John walked into the small kitchen and pulled out his phone, he scrolled through the numbers for a while and pressed on the wrong numbers a few times before finding the right one and putting the phone to his ear. He never had got the hang of using mobile phones. The phone rang for only two rings before it was harshly picked up and the person on the other side began ranting.

"_John Winchester, I can't believe your even thinking of doing this to your own son. I'm gonna come over there and hit you with a spoon. Doing this could seriously damage –"_

"Missouri, just listen for a second" John said, trying not to loose his temper with his only hope to make his plan work.

"…_You want my help with this don't you?" _came the sighed response.

"I need you for this to work Missouri…will you help?" The hunter asked

"_I think I understand what it is you asking of me…I mean your thoughts are screaming to be read…" _Missouri paused for a few seconds _"I'll come and help, but only because if you try this alone you'll give the poor boy a head trauma" _John nodded

"I appreciate this Missouri" John said and hung up. He shook his head in the shame of what he was about to do and walked back into the living room.

(Normal POV)

John strode back into the living room and nodded at Bobby.

"Dean… We want your 'elp with something" Bobby started and Dean looked up at his and John with confusion written on his face, but within a second the confusion was replaced with distrust.

"And what's that?" Dean asked in quite a nasty voice.

"Watch your attitude boy" John warned and Dean became painfully aware of his bruised jaw again.

"What do you want me help with?" Dean asked stiffly, as he looked between the two older men.

"With Sam" John said and Dean narrowed his eyes and waited for his father to elaborate. "…Listen son, we want to use Sam's latent psychic abilities to find the Yellow-Eyes" John said bluntly. Dean's mind reeled, how did their father know about Sam's visions?

"What do you-" Dean started to ask but was cut off but John again

"I was exorcising a demon in Washington and he told me that Yellow-Eyes gave Sam psychic abilities…Which I could use to track him"

"And you believe a Demon?" Dean asked

"Your father called Missouri and she said the same thing" Bobby added and stood up "Coffee?" he asked and walked into the kitchen, Dean just gaped, how could they be taking this so easily!

"No way, you can't do that to Sam. You can't use him. They're must be another way" Dean rambled as he took a protective stance in front of Sam

"Dean be reasonable, this could be our chance to finally kill Yellow-Eyes, don't you want that?" John asked with surprising patience.

"Yeah I do but we shouldn't use Sam to do it" Dean said resolutely just as Bobby strode back in and handed him and John a cup of coffee "Thanks" he muttered and took a sip. _'This coffee tastes weird, I bet Bobby made it wrong' _Dean though idly as he took another sip.

"The sooner we beat this Demon the better" John said as he took a gulp of coffee before setting it down.

Silence filled the room as Bobby and John waited for Dean's answer, although they both knew he would end up helping whatever he said now, and finally the silence was broken

"No way, I won't help you hurt Sammy" Dean said and the two older hunters sighed. They both knew that would happen, but now they needed to keep him out of the way until Missouri came. So how could they do that without scaring Sam when he woke up…

(John POV)

John glanced at Bobby who was trying to hide a smirk, which peaked his interest as he wondered what his long-time friend had done. At John questioning gaze Bobby jerked his head towards where Sam lay. Looking over John saw Dean sitting with his back against the sofa, looking very dazed.

"You tired Dean?" Bobby asked, his eyes glinting mischievously and Dean's head shot up,

"What did you do?" he asked accusatorily as he made an effort to stay awake and John smiled too. Tut tut Bobby, drugging both of his sons within an hour of each other, but it was for their own good.

"Nothing son" Bobby countered deftly as he stood up to take the now empty cups back into the other room. John saw Dean stand up shakily and shake his head in an effort to clear it, John sighed and stood up.

"Wha' the 'ell, Dad" Dean moaned in a slur as he sat on the edge of the sofa near Sam's head

"We need to stop the Demon, Dean. I thought you'd understand" John said in a disappointed voice.

Bobby appeared in the doorway and looked at Dean

"You should sleep Dean" Bobby said conversationally as he walked over to Dean.

"This is your fault" Dean muttered, although he didn't try to move away as John and Bobby now both came towards him and hauled him up.

"You're right about that, but you boys need your rest" Bobby grunted in a diversion tactic as they moved him away from Sam and onto the other sofa. Dean looked as though he was about to say something in reply to that but he gave up the fight to stay conscience and settled into a rhythm of slow deep breaths within seconds of closing his eyes.

(Normal POV)

John looked up at Bobby.

"Good thinking" he nodded as he looked between his sleeping sons.

"I knew 'e would disagree with your plan" Bobby said simply as he retrieved a blanket from under one of his tables and threw it over Dean's prone form and went in search for another for the youngest hunter.

"He'll come round to our way of thinking after we've started and he see's that it won't hurt Sam" John said, showing his soft side to his friend.

"Are you sure it won't hurt Sam?" Bobby asked as he found the aforementioned blanket and draped it over Sam.

"Missouri doesn't know but the Demon I exorcised said it would be painless…Missouri will be here to keep track of Sam" John explained and Bobby looked at him.

"If it hurts him will you stop?" Bobby asked. John looked at the table of book with sudden interest and got up.

"Let's get the place ready."

'_That's a no then'_

**AN: The Plot thickens, how are you liking it so far? What do you think will happen next?**

**Sorry about the delay, Exams and writers block slowed me down but I hope to get the next chappie up sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

(Outside POV)

Bobby and John spent the next few hours clearing up the small room so no-one would trip if things started going wrong. Bobby then checked the Devils Trap in case the Yellow-Eyes came or another Demon…who knew how this would turn out.

"How is this gonna work then?" Bobby asked when they were sitting back down on the sofa with coffee, not beer as it was only midday.

"Missouri told me that it was quite simple for her to do, but if a non-psychic tried to do it may turn out wrong." John started and Bobby nodded before taking another sip of coffee, John also took a sip before continuing "Missouri said she will need Sam's consent otherwise it won't work, but she will say a chant and it will open his mind to only her and she can bring forward his abilities so he can use them…those powers will be strong enough for Sam to locate the Yellow-Eyes"

"But what if Sam doesn't give 'is consent?" Bobby asked

"The chant wouldn't work if he refused. Missouri said he would lock out any invasions into his head unconsciously" John explained

"John that's not what I meant…What will YOU do if he refuses?" Bobby questioned and John remained quite for a few seconds

"I'll convince him, or Dean will" John decided eventually. Bobby didn't ask anymore, he had the outline of the plan and that was enough for him, it wasn't like John would say anymore on the subject.

"Missouri won't arrive for another 6 or 7 hours you should get a little shut-eye" Bobby said half an hour later. John nodded and stood up, he needed to be well rested for that night, and plus, he trusted Bobby to look after his sons while he was asleep.

(Sam's POV)

Sam was drifting.

He was asleep, but drifting through his dreams…he felt awake but his body didn't move when he told it to.

Against his will he laid back on the bed, his eyes closed and suddenly he felt a drip on his head…then another. His eyes opened and he saw her again. His beloved girlfriend pinned up on the ceiling. He shouted for her through the fire that had burst from her and kept on shouting as someone bolted into the room and dragged him out. He didn't want to leave her and struggled again the person pulling him out of the flames to safety…and just wouldn't let go.

Sam drifted again, this time he was in the dark, walking with another younger boy. Then there…Dean was hanging by his arms…talking to him like he used to before Sam went to Stanford. The rescued a girl and another older boy than the other. The all looked in bad shape and then Dean left to catch the creature…whatever it was. Sam brought the 3 near the entrance but they hit a dead end, he stood in front of them with his arms spread. It was a Wendigo. Sam only saw it for a brief moment before it burst into flames and a grinned Dean stepped out of the shadows.

Confusion was following Sam in his conscience slumber. Did those things really happen? The Wendigo….Jessica…

The scenes played over and over again, a never ending nightmare of hurt and heartbreak. Sam tried in vain to wake up but Jessica and the Wendigo wouldn't let him leave this dreamscape, and each time her watched the scene, the details got clearer… the painstaking walk in the caves, and the heat of the flames.

The dreamscape started fading into reality, it was darker than before. Sam sat up slowly, the pain in his heart still there, but dimmer now. Seeking reassurance Sam looked around for James and found him almost immediately sleeping on the other sofa. Then it dawned on him…sofa. He was back in Bobby's cabin and in his living room. He could hear voices outside, he recognised Bobby's gruff tone, and Ryan's commanding tone…but they're was a third feminine voice. The female spoke louder than Ryan and Bobby suddenly then they all fell silent. The front door creaked open and Ryan strode in followed quickly by Bobby and the female came in last. She had beautiful black skin and hair and she held a motherly look on her face, although anger had seeped into her features and she was heaving like she barely controlling herself.

"Sam, this is Missouri" Bobby said gruffly and he stood up a little shakily and held out a hand

"Boy don't be so formal, your such a mess you need a hug" Missouri said and pushed his hand aside and grabbed him gently in a soft hug. Sam was a little surprised by the closeness she had for people she had only just met.

"Missouri is going to help you get your memories back" Ryan said and Sam looked confused

"How can she do that?" Sam said slowly as though trying to work it out before he asked.

"She's a psychic, if you give 'er permission she can help you get your head back in order" Bobby answered.

"I thought scientists are sceptic of psychics and psychic abilities" Sam said after Missouri let him out of her embrace.

"We can put in if psychics can actually help in that way, it's all to do with the human brain and its behaviour" Ryan said confidently "maybe if you believe that she will help you she actually will"

"Of course, mind over matter" Sam agreed, nodding. "Okay, you can try whatever it is then." Missouri nodded and sat Sam on the sofa,

"This will take a while" she told the two older men and they retreated to the other sofa where James still slept.

"Will this hurt?" Sam asked Missouri as she sat down beside him.

"It's…different for each person, it depends on your will" Missouri said, glancing at Ryan as she spoke. Sam nodded and waited for further instruction.

"Okay son, sit back, relax and close your eyes. Then start counting your breaths" Missouri said gently, laying a hand on his arm.

"_1…2…3…4……5……6………7…………8"_ Sam's breathing began to slow as he counted.

**A/N: Sorry bout the delay, have lots of coursework due in before the end of term and work experience soon. Ahhh hate school.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

(Outside POV)

Missouri kept skin contact with Sam as she watched him tentatively, the room was quiet except for Sam and Dean's breathing. But Sam's breathing was slowing more and more as the minutes passed.

"Is 'is breathing meant to go that slow?" Bobby asked Missouri after five minutes, once Sam's breathing was impossibly slow

"He's going into his own mind with my guidance…he only needs to breathe enough to keep his body alive. Now shhh" Missouri said in a whisper.

Missouri remained watchful for the next ten minutes undisturbed then quietly spoke some Latin words that would bring forward Sam's abilities

"Permissum vox of meus mens unlock tardus vox illae incorruptus unus" she spoke clearly and only said these words once. She turned to Bobby and John and whispered to them "This may take a while; the boy has to bring his abilities forward from his mind, the incantation made it easier for him. But I don't know what will happen because I've never done this before…be ready in case this goes out the window" she warned and gently took her hand away from Sam's arm and stood, relocating to an armchair. The room became silent as everyone watched Sam.

(Sam POV)

Sam was back in Stanford…but yet he wasn't. The colours were only greyscale. The building was pure white and glowing as was the grounds and all the surrounding buildings. Sam walked forward slowly; words sprung into the air all around him….echoing. The echo started to fade…wait…not fade…move. Sam impassively followed the words into the building and up the stairs towards one specific room.

"_Wait NO. I can't. I can't go in there. I can't…" _Sam thought frantically as his body carried on moving forwards of its own will…like it was possessed.

Shivers ran down Sam's mind as he remembered. "_Water?_" He'd been in water and Dean had been there, they'd saved a little boy from the angry spirit. The plane and Dean's fear. Sam's memories were re-fitting themselves into his mind as he drew nearer to the room that he knew held dread. More images flitted into his head and nested back in their original places…Bloody Mary in the mirror and the shape shifter, saving Lori from the Hook man and the Indian curse, their old house and Missouri.

"_I knew Missouri? How could I have forgotten…?"_

A long painful memory jumped out of the white light of the corridor at him. The Asylum. They went to find their dad but he wasn't there.

"_We were looking for Dad…why was that?"_

The memory continued. Dr Ellicott attacking him and he in turn attacking Dean…Nearly murdering Dean in cold blood.

Sam's memories of the last year with Dean all flooded back to him, including the last hunt before the poltergeist incident that caused all of this…A painting that killed its owners. Sarah Blake. Dean's cheesy attempts to set them up. Sam smiled in spite of himself but his smile soon dropped again. Why had he started hunting with Dean again?

Sam looked up and found himself in front of a set of two doors. Both of which were black and dark. Sam looked around; these were the only black things here in his mindscape. Sam hesitantly put hand out and opened the left-hand door first and a scene played out before him.

_He was looking up at a mobile from his crib smiling happily as it spun around, then a dark figure appeared over him. He started crying and whining and barely a minute later her heard a woman's voice._

"_Honey? Does he need feeding?" the voice asked and the figure turned his head away slightly towards the voice _

"_Shhh" he replied_

"_Okay" she mumbled and he heard her walked down the hall._

_The figure turned back to him and held up and arm, his wrist above his mouth. A liquid dripped down and into his mouth and seconds later he heard the woman again, sounding distressed_

"_It's You!" there was a scuffle, a scream, then silence and Sam looked up to see a beautiful woman on the ceiling…he said nothing. Was this a new game mummy was playing?_

_A man ran into the room and looked down at Sam. He recognised this face too and smiling_

"_Hey" she cooed and then stopped. Looking at his hand which was stroking Sam's face. He turned slowly and looked up then fell backwards onto the floor. Mummy was disappearing in lots of bright colours…and suddenly it became hot and smoky. Too smoke to see what happened after this. _

Sam flew backwards out of the door as the memory flung him away and he wiped his eyes when he realised that he was crying. He glanced at the second door. She didn't want to look but his body was disobeying him again and he stood. Sam looked down as he grasped the handle of the second door and noticed he was glowing. His body ignored his confusion and push the door open, revealing a memory he had believed was a dream.

_Sam walked into his apartment and took a cookie, after reading the note and smiling. He walked into the bedroom and sat down; he smiled again and took a bite of his cookie before closing his eyes and lying down. _

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Sam crunched up his eyebrows at the feeling of drops on his head and opened his eyes. Jess. His girlfriend was pinned to the ceiling like his previous dreams. _

"_NO"_

_Sam looked in shock as the love of his life burned above him and he didn't move. But the door came open in a flash and Dean came barrelling into the room, Sam saw him stop and figure out what he had to do and then darted forward and pulled Sam off the bed and put two arms around him as he tried to break free of him_

"_JESS" _

_Dean ignored his calls and just said_

"_Come on Sammy" as he dragged him out of the burning room and to safety. Away from his girlfriend._

Sam fell backwards out of the memory and stood up quickly. Wiping his eyes again. That's the reason he began hunting again. The Demon. Sam looked at himself again and saw the glowing had increased and was as bright as his mindscape now. Sam turned away from his inner evils. The reasons he was hunting and walked back down the corridor…he was getting out now…and he was finding that Demon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

(Outside POV)

Sam was lying back on the chair. Completely unmoving as he had been for the last 5 minutes. Dean moaned and bit and opened his eyes groggily, he saw his dad and Bobby sitting on the sofa arms near him and sat up quickly, shaking his head to rid it of the sleep.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly, looking around and taking stock of the situation. Sam was sitting on the chair and Missouri, Bobby and his dad was looking at him. "You did it didn't you?" he asked and Bobby nodded in reply

"Sorry son. We 'ad to"

Dean just sat in shock, by the way Missouri was staring at Sam the procedure had already been started, and it didn't seem to be hurting Sam.

"Missouri, why are you doing this?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Because if I do it, it'll work. If your father tries to alone the boys brain would have turned to mush" Missouri said simply but she could hear Deans angry thought and feel the annoyance radiating off him. "and before you ask, now its started it can't be stopped so sit down, if you try anything Sam could be lost in his mind" Missouri lied evenly and she saw Dean slump down again and eye Sam in a way he always did. Protective worry.

Everyone watched Sam intently and jumped when he spoke in a pain filled voice.

"Wait No. I can't. I can't go in there. I can't"

Dean jumped up and Bobby grabbed his arm,

"Dean, sit down. You can't do anything 'cept wait an' help us deal with whatever happens after" Bobby said and pulled Dean down again. Missouri winced as she heard a long string of profanities Dean was thinking. Missouri could see Dean was worried about Sam and she felt his pain when Sam spoke more.

"Water." He muttered in wonder and Dean quickly turned to Missouri

"Missouri, will he remember everything as well as drawing out his powers?" he asked quickly and Missouri nodded,

"Why?" she asked and Dean looked back at Sam

"We saved a little boy from a lake, it was the first hunt after he came back, except for the one he helped me with when I was trying to find dad" Dean said and glanced at John to see his reaction. John did have the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"I knew Missouri how could I have forgotten?" Sam uttered after a little more time had passed and Dean looked confused and helpless at the same time.

"We were looking for dad…why was that?" Sam said not long after and both Dean and John went rigid at these words…this meant he still didn't know what Dean had told him that night when he came to Sam's apartment…yet. Dean looked down at his hands, trying to keep his game face in place and be strong for Sammy. He waited impatiently for Sam to wake up.

(Later)

The sky had darkened in the time they had been sitting around and Sam had said nothing more, but he had shifted a bit and cringed a few times. Dean was about to asked if anyone wanted coffee when Sam finally opened his eyes. Dean stopped. The question caught in his throat as they watched Sam sit up in silence and look at his arms. Dean looked too but they looked like Sammy's normal lanky arms.

"Sammy?" John ventured, standing up slowly. Sam's response was immediate, he started glowing brightly, but he didn't look up. John looked quite perplexed and he and Bobby began walking towards the youngest Winchester while Dean stood and waited apprehensively. "Sam?" John said questioningly as he drew to a halt in front of him.

"John…Sam is in access of his powers, but I don't think he has control…be careful" Missouri warned from her spot next to the armchair. John nodded and leant forward to grab Sam and get him to look at them, but Sam seemed more interested in looking at his glowing arms.

"SAM, answer me" John said in a commanding voice and took a hold of his arm. Sam's reaction was more silence, but he did look up at his father. Dean noticed immediately that his eyes were glassily, like he wasn't quite with them. John seemed to have noticed this also but didn't lessen his grip on Sam's arm.

Sam suddenly stood, and as he did so, the glow from his body increased and John, Bobby and Missouri was thrown backwards and pinned to the nearest wall. Only Dean was left stand beside the sofa.

"Sam what the heck was that? Let us down" John said through gritted teeth but it didn't seem like Sam was listening. Dean stepped forwards very slowly as Sam looked around the room, his gaze barely landing on the other occupants. Dean turned towards Missouri for an explanation but receive only silence from her.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered, turning back to his baby brother. "Hey Sammy, what're you looking for?" Dean asked gently in the same voice he had used countless times after Sam's visions to find out what was going on. Sam stopped looking and focused on Dean.

"You're there Dean" Sam said in a surprised voice, "it was too bright to see you." Sam sounded quite innocent as he said this and Dean couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What happened?" Dean asked

"You lied to me." Sam said in a non-accusatory voice "When I couldn't remember anything, you didn't tell me who you were" Sam continued and Dean nodded

"We had to" Dean said, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Thanks" Sam said simply. Dean was silent for a minute

"Sammy, what's wrong, you're acting strange" Dean asked eventually, but Missouri answered for him.

"Dean, the boy has just accessed his powers, his emotion haven't quite caught up yet, when they do we'll probably have hell to pay" she said and Dean looked at her

"How long will that take?" he asked

"Not too long I expect" she replied and Dean nodded.

Sam meanwhile was in slight trance, nothing mattered at that moment. The powers were opening up a new level of thinking for him as he wasn't quite caught up yet in mind, body and spirit. It was a strange clarity he was experiencing; free of emotion that clouds people's minds so quickly. Sam could feel other energies; Missouri's was the nearest one, but there were stronger ones further away…and a very strong one coming closer to their location, one that was well-known to the Winchesters.

"The Yellow-Eyed Demon is coming" Sam said. The reply was unison and quick.

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

**A/N: Coming to an end, only a few chapters left. You liking it so far? I left it on a Cliff hanger.**

**I'm going on holiday soon so I won't be able to upload chapters, although I will be writing while I'm there so I can upload a lot of chapters and maybe a few one-shots once I'm back. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimed

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

(A/N: Did I mention that this was set in season one? Well, it is set just before they get the colt and meet their dad again after him going missing in the first place.)

(Outside POV)

"You're kidding me" groaned Dean, "we aren't ready, there's nothing we can kill him with unless we have a spell that kills demons?" Dean added hopefully, looking at Missouri, Bobby and their father.

"We can't kill him yet" Sam said innocently as though he was talking about something normal

"Why not?" Dean and John said together.

"Because we don't have the Colt yet, but we will get it soon." Sam continued and John gaped,

"The Colt?" Dean said, at a loss, "Isn't that a myth?" he asked the room at large and Bobby shook his head.

"Sam honey? Can you get us down?" Missouri interrupted suddenly from the wall and Sam looked at her wide-eyed

"Why?" he asked simply

"Because we're not going to hurt you, and we need to protect the house from The Demon" Missouri said gently.

"No it's fine" he said in reply and Dean stepped forward

"Sammy, I think we're gonna need all the hands we can get against The Demon" Dean said.

Sam didn't answer, nor did he release his family and friends from the wall.

"Missouri?" Dean asked, looking to the resident psychic for an answer.

"The amount of power he unlocked is huge; it may take him a little longer than I originally thought for his conscience to catch up. So he's gone into a default personality, that's what the psychics call it when a person unlocks their power, their power becomes the personality until the mind takes control, and the power is sometimes...innocent" she finished, looking at Sam.

"Will he use the power against The Demon?" Dean asked with a strike of hope in his voice.

"If he senses a threat" Missouri said simply and Dean sighed, he'd not agreed with their fathers plan from the second he'd heard it and now he had been forcefully drawn in. Well, you have to deal with the hand you've got.

(Sam's POV)

It was comfortable. Like being suspended in water that tingled on contact with the skin. His body was reacting in a pitiful way against the waves of power that swooshed through, with this tingling and warm sensation. Sam was quite occupied just staring at the white _magic _swirling around him, it felt like an out-of-body experience, his mouth was talking to his family in friends yet he could not hear any of it. But he could hear something...No...feel something, a mass of powerful waves pushing against his mind and forcing him down, back into the level of consciousness that his body was working at. He could hear the people in the room talking about protection and salt, and he could hear his own mouth responding to their questions without him telling it what to say. It wasn't him talking, it was his power. But he was so comfortable, and the other mass was keeping him in this hazy level, at the same level as the rest of the world. His mind could hear and see, but not speak or act. An interesting experience.

(Outside POV)

"Okay then" Dean said defeated at his last question to Sam, "Salt won't work, and Guns are useless, what are we gonna do?" he asked the people around him.

"Nothing" Sam said brightly, literally glowing with contentment.

"Nothing?" Dean said heatedly, "The Demon is about to come through that door and kill us all and you think we should do nothing? Focus Sam, we need you thinking if we're gonna survive this" Dean said forcefully, trying in vain to get through to his little brother. He took out his gun and loaded some of his blessed bullets; they would find a way out of this.

"Deany" Sam said in a small voice, and Dean looked up to find Sam's eyes pure white and glowing brightly, he felt strangely weak. "You need to relax a bit and calm down" Sam said with his voice underlined with his power.

"Relax" Dean repeated faintly, dropping his gun on the floor.

"Yeah Deany, he won't hurt us, just let him come" Sam continued, his voice fusing with his power. The result in this was that Sam's words, filled with powerful psychic power, were hypnotising to Dean. "Come and stand next to me" Sam said gently and Dean complied instantly. "He's coming Dean, just stay next to me and listen."

(Dean's POV)

Dean could feel is, Sam's power, His baby brother was immensely powerful, impossibly so. He could only stand next to said brother while the door was blown off its hinges and a person came through the open doorway. No, not a person, a demon, THE Demon. Yet Dean could do nothing as The Yellow-Eyed Demon entered Bobby's house and surveyed the scene.

(Outside POV)

"My boy, you've grown so much with the help of you lovely relatives and acquaintances" said The Demon silkily. "It's a pity it's not the right time yet" he continued

"What do you mean?" growled John menacingly

"I mean I can't use him yet, there's a missing element to the equation"

"And what's that 'missing equation'?" Missouri asked before John could.

"Now that would ruin the surprise" the Yellow-Eyed Demon answered in a reply and turned to the door, "the only reason I came was to check on my prodigy, his power spike drew me to him"

"Stop right there, and fight us like a man" John said bravely

"But I am not a man" was the quick-witted answer "and how could I fight three people who are pinned to a wall" he said before turning to Dean "and a mindless slave"

(Dean's POV)

"_Mindless slave? That damn demon, I'm gonna kill him!" _Dean thought and took a step towards The Demon.

(Outside POV)

Dean took a step forwards and The Demon smiled

"Oh maybe I was wrong, I'm surprised at you Dean, Little Sammy's power didn't have much effect now did it, maybe you need a boost of that commanding voice, don't you think Sam?" Sam nodded obediently; after all, power will take commands from a greater power

"Dean, please stop, I don't want you to get hurt" he pleaded, his voice little more than power now. Dean stopped and looked at Sam; he looked at his little brother's glowing eyes for a second before standing down and beside his brother once more.

"That was easy" the Yellow-Eyed Demon said, "the control you have over your power is amazing, for a novice" he said and turned to the door. "I'll see you once you have the other item I need." The Demon walked out of the door and promptly disappeared.

**A/N: Not sure about that chapter, should I change it? It's nearly the end now, I bet you're happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimed!**

**Set in Season 1**

(Sam POV)

Sam looked around, he was becoming more in tune with his surroundings now, he could see John looking seriously pissed off and Bobby looking the same. Dean just stood blankly next to him.

The room was a mess, the door lay on the floor three feet away from the doorway and papers, books and boxs lay in varies state of dissaray from when Missouri, John and Bobby flew through them to the walls.

Sam felt more and more aware of himself now...he could feel him power taking a backseat in his mind and letting his own mind come forward without any problems, the power seemed to be a part of him. Sam felt more comfortable with its presences at the back of his mind.

John, Missouri and Bobby suddenly fell down as Sam stopped pinning them and they righted themselves before slightly moving around the room and clearing up, everyone was a bit shocked by the sudden visit, and the fact that they were still alive.

Sam sighed and went to sit down, Dean followed without comment and sat beside him.

(Outside POV)

Bobby and John went over to a corner to pick up an over turned box

"What do you think?" John whispered to Bobby

"I think 'ur boy is powerful" Bobby said quietly

"That's not what I meant"

"I think The Demon will come back once you have that 'Item' he wants."

John nodded thoughtfully and they lasped back into silence. Missouri pottered over to help

"His power is indescribable" Missouri whispered and the other two nodded "Dean's angery with up John" she added

"And Sam?" John asked

"I don't know...I can't really tell...He's tired though, I sense that" she stated slowly. The three turned to look and saw Sam leaning against the arm of the sofa, they were behind him and couldn't see his face, but Dean still looked unnatural still, meaning he was still under Sam's power.

(Dean POV)

It was like being possessed, Dean could freely think, but when Sam asked him to stay beside him his body wouldn't disobey. He'd gotten tired of standing and Sam obviously had also as he moved to the sofa and Dean follwed so he would stay beside him. If Sam fell asleep, Dean would be free of this cage and could go and shout at John for being so stupid.

(Outside POV)

Sam shifted slightly and Bobby went near the sofa with John to pick up the door so they could fix it back in its frame, Bobby looked at the boys her regarded as sons and saw Sam sitting with watching them hazily through tired eyes, and his older brother sitting beside him stoically, but looking tired also. Bobby checked the clock over the fireplace and saw it was nearly midnight, time had flown by while they were cleaning up. The door was the only thing left to fix.

John and Bobby talked quitly while attaching the door to its frame again and Missouri went in the kichen to make coffee, non-spiked.

"They're alseep" Missouri suddenly said, as she walked in the room with three coffees. John and Bobby turned around and saw Sam laying on the arm of the chair and Dean mirroring him on the other side, both looked beat.

"Those boys" Missouri sighed as she sat on the chair.

"What do you think?" John asked the psychic

"I think those boys need some time...but they'll forgive you" Missouri said gently and John nodded thoughtfully

"Should I leave?"

"It's your decision John...either way it'll turn out badly, if you don't leave Dean will take out his anger on you and if you do leave he'll seeth for a while...but it may give him a chance to cool down until you meet again." Missouri said gently. John stood

"I'll leave, it may stop them following me for a while at least. But when we do meet again I don't think they'll be pleased" John sighed defeatedly. John went over to his two sons. He bent over Dean first and patted his head like he used to when Dean was young and whispered something to him, then he lent over Sam and patted him also before whispering to him, then turned to leave.

"Love you too dad." Sam mumbled sleepily, lifting his head slightly. John stiffend slightly before walking out the door.

(09:30)

Dean opened his eyes groggily and sat up, a blanket falling down off his chest. He didn't really remember falling alseep. The room was empty bar his sleeping sibling, laying over the other arm of the chair. Dean got up carefully and went into the kitchen.

Bobby was sitting at the table,

"Hey Dean" Bobby said carefully, as he got up to make some toast for Dean.

"Hey Bobby, where's Dad? I wanna talk to him" Dean said stiffly as he sat down.

"Urm...well, your father left last night...Had a hunt to get to" Bobby said carefully "Missouri left this morning, said she needed to be back in Lawrence"

Dean said nothing as thoughts raced through his head, mostly about his arrogant father and what he should do to the sonovabitch.

"Dean" said a small voice and Dean turned to find his little brother standing in the doorway.

"Sam" Dean started, standing up.

"It's okay I heard" Sam said, sitting down beside Dean "I forgive him" he said simply

"WHAT...HOW" Dean shouted as he jumped up from the table

"Dean, when I pinned him up against the wall I read his mind...He's so obsessed with finding The Demon, he wasn't thinking" Sam said tiredly, he still looked beat. Dean gave up for now, he would leave the subject as he was sure Sam would get annoyed later and start it up, for now thought, he was content with forgetting this ever happened. Sam was probably still a little dozy from finding his powers.

Breakfast was eaten in silence as each was left to thier own thoughts. In that time Dean decided that they should leave, the last couple of day had been too much for him, more than he wanted to admit.

"So" Dean said as they were packing up thier duffles, that were mostly packed anyway, "where too?." Sam stopped and looked up, and Dean stared, waiting for an answer.

"West Arizona" Sam said simply and Dean barked a laugh, trust Sammy to remember what they had been doing before this catastrophy happened.

Dean and Sam left the cabin, talking about ways to defeat the poltergeist without further injuries. "No way" Sam was saying "we shouldn't burn the whole house down"

"Come on Sammy, it would be much easier, then we can sleep for a week...you look like your gonna collapse man" Dean countered as they got into the Impala. Bobby watched from the porch, smiling. Those boys could support each other through anything...even thier dumbass fathers schemes.

The Impala backed out of the driveway, heading South

West Arizona

**A/N: Okay, all finished, what did you all think? Rushed? Badly written? Should i re-write the last few chaps? Reveiw and tell me ideas.**

**I wanna thank Fiona, she helped me with my ideas when i was first starting out this fic and i wanna thank her for reviewing in like...all my chapters. Squish.**

**Thank you all for reading**


End file.
